Yayoi's Birthday Party
by Aethra Caelis
Summary: Hikoichi muses about his oneechan, and their ace player all during this very special day. Yayoi x Sendoh clued in... I wish! LAST CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Prologue

Yayoi's Birthday Party A Slam Sunk fanfic by Cielo 2002  
  
Notes: This came to me on a whim before I slept, as I was doodling in my sketch pad and was trying to (re)generate fanfic ideas... I dunno if there are people who *hate* Yayoi, because she has a very superficial crush on Sendoh, but I hope you enjoy reading this somehow... The numbers between [brackets] refer to "blooper scenes" (Thank you Coltopi! //_0\\) at the end of the fic. Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. This wonderful anime/manga belongs to Takehiko Inoue (I bow at your feet! Your drawings are just too spectacular!! I love the way you color! *Envy envy envy*), and copyrighted to IT Planning and Toei Animation.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Ryonan High School Basketball Gym, 5pm  
  
"Guys?" The team's manager, Hikoichi Aida called attention as they changed in the locker rooms. He was answered by questioning gazes. "You see..."  
  
***  
  
Yayoi Aida's condo, earlier that morning...  
  
"You'll come tonight, won't you, Hikoichi?" Yayoi Aida, senior editor of the Tokyo Times, sipped a small cup of black coffee in her condominium, where Hikoichi stays with her.  
  
"Of course I will, Yayoi-neechan!" "That's nice," to her brother, she seemed to be so tired. She was just got a promotion and a very considerable raise in her job, but all that luxury seems to be taxing on her, "but you might get bored, since you won't have anyone of your peer group, so you can take some of your friends along."  
  
Yayoi's colleagues decided to throw a "little" party for her for the said event, in time with her birthday.  
  
She looked up from her cup and smiled up at him, "I would really like that." And she diverted her look back onto the table, where her laptop's screen glared at her, telling her she still had work to do.  
  
***  
  
"So, what you're trying to say is," Koshino shut his locker and picked his things up, "you want us to come to this party?" Hikoichi feebly nodded. Sendoh paused in tying his shoelaces. Half of the team already left. The team's manager looked up to their coach. Uozumi cleared his throat. "Isn't it kind of, sudden, don't you think?" Koshino broke the silence, "I mean, we personally don't know your sister, though she has been around us at each tournament..."  
  
"It only seems like yesterday that Yayoi-san was a student here in Ryonan..." Coach Taoka rubbed his chin with his finger as he reminisced of the past, "she already had a name as the most talented writer in the whole high school..."  
  
The team looked at him skeptically. Coach Taoka turned red, "*Ahem*... er... I was still a new coach back then..." The team nodded and murmurs of, "What were we thinking?", "Yeah, like, coach can't be that old, ne?"  
  
Coach Taoka was about to lunge at his protégés' throats, only to be held back by his trusty manager.  
  
***  
  
Train station, 7:35 pm  
  
'I told them to come by 7:30... it shouldn't take them long!' Hikoichi paced around the train station in his shirt and tie, checking his watch and comparing it to the clock at the platform: 7:35.  
  
"Aida." The commanding voice of the Ryonan team captain resounded in is ears and almost made Hikoichi jump. He turned around and looked up at Uozumi and was in the verge of squealing, so much he was trying to refrain himself from laughing: He never imagined the Captain would look so... so... "docile"? "domesticated"? in a tie! [1]  
  
"I'm glad you made it, Captain! How about the others?" "Koshino's still tangled with the ticket machine along with Sendoh and Fukuda at the queue. They won't take very long... I hope." Hikoichi gulped down a throat-full of nothing. He diverted his look to the last three approaching Ryonan players, also in shirts and ties. Uncannily, Sendoh kept his hair up, and so did Fukuda; but that didn't matter anymore. They rushed to the train and hopped in.  
  
*** 


	2. Party Proper

Yayoi's Birthday Party A Slam Sunk fanfic by Cielo 2002  
  
Notes: This came to me on a whim before I slept, as I was doodling in my sketch pad and was trying to (re)generate fanfic ideas... I dunno if there are people who *hate* Yayoi, because she has a very superficial crush on Sendoh, but I hope you enjoy reading this somehow... The numbers between [brackets] refer to "blooper scenes" (Thank you Coltopi! //_0\\) at the end of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. This wonderful anime/manga belongs to Takehiko Inoue (I bow at your feet! Your drawings are just too spectacular!! I love the way you color! *Envy envy envy*), and copyrighted to IT Planning and Toei Animation.  
  
  
  
Ryuuzaki's (restaurant) 8:05 pm  
  
"This is a disaster..." Hikoichi ran his fingers through his hair, slightly gritting his teeth. The party was scheduled to start at 8:00 pm, but the celebrant still haven't arrived. The youngest Aida was overhearing murmurs at the nearby table where his sister's colleagues were sitting.  
  
"Do you think she's decided to work and skip the party?" "Oh, come on! She's dedicated, but not up to the point that she'll skip this special occasion!" "Yeah, I mean, this is almost like a little recompense for all the hard work she has been doing." "Well! Covering ALL of the matches in each basketball season is a difficult job that nobody else wanted to take; but I bet those others are simply itching to get that position now --"  
  
Fukuda was puzzled over the number of forks and spoons on the table, as Coach Taoka - who arrived ahead of them -- tried to explain to his bedazzled team how to use the numerous utensils. Sendoh took a time out from their coach's lecture - to which he wasn't listening to in the first place - and patted Hikoichi's shoulder, "What's with the long face?"  
  
"Oneesan's still not here! I wonder if something bad happened to her on the way; what if she met some thugs and she got held up? Or what if her car broke down and there isn't a repair shop open at this time? - oh, I should have come with her!!" The Ryonan's manager almost knocked off a rock glass in extremis as he flailed his arms around.  
  
"Don't worry about her!" Sendoh flashed him his usual smile, "If she can cover a million basketball matches in one day in a million different places, I don't think such an occasion coupled with two or three obstacles will be an impediment to her! She'll come out of it in perfect shape, just like the Yayoi-san we know!"  
  
Hikoichi didn't know whether to be comforted by Sendoh's "Words of Wisdom"... his eyebrow twitched: since when did Sendoh refer to his older sister by her given name?  
  
A breathless "Sorry..." silently echoed against the walls of the reserved room [2] "Hm... speaking of the devil..." Coach Taoka looked to the glass door, and everyone else followed suit.  
  
Yayoi was standing at the doorway, slightly leaning onto the golden doorknob. One could read on her face that she was quite flustered; but from her overall appearance, she didn't seem rumpled at all: Her short hair in its usual neat state, stringy silver earrings drawing attention to her matte neck, where no other jewelry made its statement. Her simple black cocktail dress bared her shoulders and nape, the lusterless material flowing right down right above her knees, ankle-strap heels adorning her feet. She had a handbag as usual, which she adjusted upon her shoulders, "Gomen-nasai... I kept you waiting..."  
  
A very uneasy silence filled the room; Yayoi could swear that she could hear some wheezing coming out of Hikoichi (which she would cure, she thought). A sudden deafening noise crammed her hearing, along with the temporary humiliation she was in.  
  
She only realized what was happening, as her young brother locked her in an embrace, "I'm glad you made it, Oneesan! I was wondering what happened to you!" His voice was near tearful. Yayoi made out the other noise, besides the endearing whispers of her brother: a round of applause and random callings of, "Congratulations!" "Happy birthday, Aida-san!"  
  
***  
  
Yayoi was led to her designated place, along with the Editor-in-Chief, Managing Editor and Section Editors of the Tokyo Times. A short program ensued (brief speeches, wishes for the very best for Yayoi, etc), then the meals followed.  
  
For this, Yayoi joined her brother's table. "Otousan and Okasan didn't make it?" Hikoichi shook his head, "they called from Osaka right before I left. They couldn't come today, but they'll be in next week; I checked on it!" His sister smiled meekly, "That's nice," she looked at his team mates one by one, "so, how's the food?" She got a small unsynchronized, "Good..."; "That's nice to hear!" she said, flashing a casual smile.  
  
"Yayoi-san! Why don't you sit here with us?" Coach Taoka spoke up, "I'm dying to tell these lads the great job you did while you were in Ryonan!"  
  
The siblings shared a sweat-drop. Hikoichi vividly remembered in his elementary years, his sister coming back home from Ryonan, waving the school's publication in hand, "JUST YOU WAIT TIL I GET MY HANDS ON COACH TAOKA!! HOW DARE HE CRITICIZE MY REPORT ON HIS TEAM!? IT'S SO DAMN TRUE THAT OUR BASKETBALL CLUB'S NOT DOING AS WELL AS IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SINCE KAINAN SHOWED FACE! - No - he didn't CRITICIZE IT! He deliberately INSULTED IT!"  
  
"... and I already knew that she was one promising journalist who wouldn't stop at nothing to get her articles right and on date!" The Ryonan coach energetically narrated Yayoi's career as a writer during her senior high school years.  
  
Tea was served and Hikoichi looked to their ace player - who had that permanent smile on his face - and followed where he thought his eyes were set: a blushing Yayoi. He knew his sister had this "skill admiration" on their point-guard, but she wasn't in love with him. She was blushing because Coach Taoka was bloating her head - or at least, he was trying to - with all the flattery he could pull out of the air. He inwardly fainted, thinking, 'Hey... maybe it's Sendoh who has a crush on Oneesan!... Nah, that can't be! Aaw, it's like I'm saying that Oneesan's not attractive, well she looks really nice tonight --'  
  
"You look very nice tonight, Yayoi-san!" Uozumi, Koshino, Fukuda, Coach Taoka, Hikoichi and Yayoi herself looked to the source of the voice: Sendoh Akira. The guys looked at him disbelievingly. Sure, their ace player fires compliments at anyone, but never before to a non-schoolmate, then call her by her given name! They looked to a very red Yayoi.  
  
"Uh... er... thank you Sendoh, I, um, think my boss might be needing me now," Yayoi lifted herself from her seat, muttering apologies to Coach Taoka and thanking them for their time. She went back to her chosen place.  
  
Hikoichi looked back to his spiky-haired comrade, 'Maybe...' his perplexed expression changed to that of annoyance, "Sendoh?" His questioning, yet firm voice roused his companion's attention, yet he didn't take heed of them, "Can we talk, in private at the terrace?"  
  
The other Ryonan team members shared queer glances, directed to Hikoichi then to Sendoh, as the latter acquiesced and they excused themselves from their seats.  
  
***  
  
The terrace gave view to the very beautiful Rainbow Bridge, its vivid reflection on the water, combined with the soft glow of the Tokyo night life - the street lights and the vehicles, the shining glass on the skyscrapers - was somewhat blinding, yet its smooth contrast from the pale atmosphere of the restaurant was quite soothing to the eye.  
  
"What's bothering your mind, Aida?" "I actually don't know how to say it Sendoh... it's about Oneesan." [3] Hikoichi felt a snicker. "Is it about me calling her 'Yayoi-san'? Are you finding it rude of me?" "Part of it," Yayoi's sibling leaned onto the nearby railings and rested his chin among his bended arms, "you are aware that she really looks up to you as a basketball player, and she really admires your talent as point- guard." Akira imitated Hikoichi's position. Their pose would make one think of two little boys talking about frogs, snails and cooties upon a white picket fence; "I didn't know that..." "Well, now you know." "Actually, Aida; it's only now that I get the chance to call her by her name, may it be her surname or given name. I mean, sure, she covers all of our games, but that's about the time I see her," Sendoh focused on one of the twinkling reflections of the lights on Rainbow bridge in the water, "I also admire her in my own way; hey she doesn't pass unnoticed, you know! Being with you in the team tells me that she's a wonderful person to be with."  
  
Hikoichi sighed. He was taking heed of his team mate's words, but he was also wondering what pushed him to engage in this conversation, moreover initiate it. Maybe, he just wanted to know what others thought of his sister; maybe he was looking for a possibility that Yayoi's fancy would somehow look her way or if they share the same view on each other...  
  
Or simply a reassurance that he definitely has more than a million reasons to be very proud of her.  
  
"... I thought that it's not everyday that I meet someone genial, especially in a field that doesn't really concern basketball, so I figured that I would somehow try and endear myself to that person; so, perhaps, the next time we see each other, we wouldn't look at each other as strangers or a mere acquaintance, but something a little more than that... I just can't name it myself, though!" Sendoh snickered at his lack of words, getting up from his leaning on the railings and scratched the back of his head, "I also figured that since your sister's such a nice person, she wouldn't mind me calling her 'Yayoi-san', ne?"  
  
The little Aida let out another sigh and got up from his previous position. He was still gazing at the city lights, his thoughts lost to the panorama in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for saying that, Sendoh..." "That was nothing, but, did I answer your questions? Anything else bothering you?"  
  
Hikoichi blinked, faced Sendoh, then looked down. There was something else he wanted to ask, but he thought that it was useless. He was near certainty that his "smart" team mate wouldn't be able to answer that curiosity...  
  
'Is there a possibility that you and my sister would get together?'  
  
But he didn't say it out loud. Even if there was an answer, the chances of it happening is close to nil. He simply smiled and met Sendoh's eye, "No. Thank you, it was very nice of you to listen and clear my mind..." he was about to add, 'as of now', but it would give away his aforementioned doubt.  
  
***  
  
Yayoi was in a table, where her (as Hikoichi supposed) "subordinates" and superiors were crowded around her. Some heads were nodding and some were rolling their eyes in disapproval. "No!" Yayoi's voice raised a small pitch and lowered as she resumed her explanations; yet her voice this time was a bit more audible than before, "We can't let the front page wait until the next issue! What, are you trying to kid me? Those stories MUST be on the front page, whether you like it or not! It wouldn't have..."  
  
Hikoichi discreetly yawned, "So, team: do you want to stay over at our place tonight?" Fukuda shrugged, "I wouldn't mind." Koshino bonked him on the head, "You rude pig! How dare you say, 'you wouldn't mind'?" "I'm going home. I live nearby anyway." Uozumi turned on his seat, showing his readiness to go. "Aww, come on guys! It's not everyday Aida invites us over!" Sendoh flashed a cheerful grin, "Besides, he's got the latest Final Fantasy and I'd like to see what happens next!" "I think we should go ahead. I know Oneesan will understand."  
  
The sudden dimming of lights surprised them, and a soft and sensuous melody flowed through the halls. "There's one more thing I'd like to do before we leave; excuse me for a while." Sendoh strode across the room and came towards a semi-disturbed Yayoi. He leaned a little to her level, and Hikoichi made out that she seemed a little surprised, but nodded, her lips shaped to a shy, "Hai..." Sendoh raised himself and offered her his hand. Yayoi gladly took it and he helped her up from her seat.  
  
"What the..." Koshino scratched his head, "looks like we've never seen the last of Sendoh's weirdness... first, the akage zaru, now an older woman!" "I don't see anything wrong with it," Uozumi mused, "it's just quite surprising, that's all..." "Weirdo smiley." Hikoichi's eyes finally focused in the dim lights and he finally figured out what Sendoh was trying to do: he was dancing with Yayoi.  
  
From where he was sitting, he could tell that they were talking, Sendoh mostly leading in the conversation. Yayoi would occasionally smile, and blink her eyes incredulously, then share a slight chuckle with him, swaying in time to the music.  
  
Other couples grazed the dance floor, but the Ryonan point-guard's all-but- too unique hairstyle and height stood out from the middle of the group.  
  
Hikoichi leaned his elbow on the table, then adjusted his cheek onto his palm. He shook his head: He'll never understand Sendoh and the more he was confused on how women's minds work, especially his sister's. He stared at the temporary "couple", and wondered what the two were thinking at that moment, what would happen to the two of them after the dance, what would they think of each other after tonight... he decided to give up.  
  
Once the music was over, they parted. Sendoh took his dancing partner back to her seat, bowing to her, "good night" and subtly gave her a small package, giving her his best wishes. She thanked him with a nod as he walked away.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Akira put his hands in his pockets. The Ryonan team nodded to each other and made their way to the celebrant, greeting her appropriately, and Hikoichi asking her permission for their little "sleep over", to which she half-absentmindedly agreed to.  
  
***  
  
Yayoi's condominium, 10:00 pm  
  
"But I thought we were playing Final Fantasy...?" Sendoh sat on the couch, a throw pillow on his lap.  
  
"Yeah! I win again! Nobody beats Koshino in ass-whoopin'!" the shooting guard raised his hands in the air, cheering. Fukuda rolled his eyes and placed the console on the floor, the red letters of "Game Over" flashing on the screen, with Rei winning over King in Tekken III.  
  
Hikoichi took out two more game pads and attached them to the Playstation on the floor, "Why don't we try some racing? Let's see who wins this time?"  
  
The boys suddenly looked up to the sound of the unlatching door lock, a couple of voices - one of which is recognizably Yayoi's - were heard speaking. Yayoi stepped in, "Hi boys! Play as much as you want, but just keep it down, ok?" she spoke speedily, then turned to her colleagues, "the dining room is in the kitchen, let's work there. Make yourselves comfortable, I'll just get myself out of this dress..."  
  
The young lads looked up to the speed-talking owner of the house as she took care of her guests, all the while going in and out of her room, directing orders, asking for files, articles and other particulars. Her "guests" consisted of two women and her partner whom she lent some more convenient clothing to, and Yayoi was in a loose cotton shirt and jeans. In a whir of images, the living room was once more empty, and the scent of brewing black coffee filled the house.  
  
"Aida," Koshino selected his car and player on the screen, "does your sister do this often? Like, bring her work home?" "Yes. Mostly on Saturdays - today -- when they have to prepare for the thick Sunday edition of the paper; especially now that the IH has just finished, they have a lot to talk about in the Sports column." The race started and Hikoichi took the lead, being all too used to playing the circuit they selected. "Around what time do they finish?" Fukuda slowed down at a bend, then sped up, putting himself to the leading place ahead of Hikoichi. "I dunno, but I figure it's late enough to get Oneesan prepare espresso in the morning. I usually end up sleeping and they still don't sound like they would wrap up the evening that soon... then when I wake up, she's already awake and we'd go out at the same time." "Workaholic..."  
  
Hikoichi didn't take Fukuda's last statement as an insult. In fact, he didn't see it bad; he was right, his sister's a workaholic, but she never lost time for him and for other little delights that women usually pamper themselves with... But she didn't have anyone else besides him. He finds it so juvenile of himself, trying to pair up Yayoi and Sendoh, but those two are just too mature for matchmaking. Yayoi would perhaps be glad, but she would definitely protest and refuse since she is well aware of their age gap, and her regards for their point-guard was simply too superficial to enable them to have a platonic and lasting relationship. He doesn't know how Sendoh would react to a matchmaking; since, maybe he would rather focus on basketball, studies, and his philosophies... and he's also young and might as well prefer a girl of his age.  
  
The race was over. Fukuda won, Sendoh coming second, Koshino third and Hikoichi last.  
  
The young Aida decided that it would be better off for him to stop thinking of his sister's love-life. Perchance, she would get the things she wants at her own convenience and she's old enough to fend for herself.  
  
But Sendoh and her -  
  
'Shut up Hikoichi...' he inwardly smiled at that thought. 


	3. Epilogue

Yayoi's Birthday Party

A Slam Sunk fanfic by Cielo 2002

Notes: This came to me on a whim before I slept, as I was doodling in my sketch pad and was trying to (re)generate fanfic ideas... I dunno if there are people who *hate* Yayoi, because she has a very superficial crush on Sendoh, but I hope you enjoy reading this somehow...

The numbers between [brackets] refer to "blooper scenes" (Thank you Coltopi! //_0\\) at the end of the fic.

_Disclaimer: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. This wonderful anime/manga belongs to Takehiko Inoue (I bow at your feet! Your drawings are just too spectacular!! I love the way you color! *Envy envy envy*), and copyrighted to IT Planning and Toei Animation._

Epilogue Sunday 3:00 am 

"Bye, Aida-san..." her subordinates bid her "good-day" in inebriated humor as she led them out. She leaned onto the door, sighing, "Sleep, at last..." as she passed the living room, she smiled and shook her head at the sight that met her: The four boys asleep: Sendoh on the couch with Hikoichi leaning on his shoulder, Fukuda and Koshino on separate arm chairs.

"Hikoichi, I think you should learn how to take care of your own guests..." Yayoi approached her little brother and smiled at the peaceful expression on his face. She turned and adjusted him appropriately on her back for a piggy-back ride, "You're getting too heavy for this, Hikoichi..." [4]

"... but Oneesan, I can't walk on the streets without my shoes..."

Yayoi laid her little brother down on his own bed, slightly giggling at the little memory he might be dreaming of: back when he was in grade school, he was bullied and lost his shoes to the nearby river and she had to carry him all the way back home. She tucked him in and thought of what to do of the other boys...

She took out extra blankets and pillows and made them comfortable, slightly whispering to herself, "So you won't get stiff and sore when you wake up in the morning..."

When she got to Sendoh, she paused, "Sleep well, Sendoh." She was suddenly startled as he cracked his blue eye open, "Thank you, Yayoi-san."

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you. You'd better get to sleep, it's almost morning!"

He sleepily looked up at her, burrowing himself in the blankets further, "I think it's *you* who should get to sleep. You need it more than I do..."

"Shhhh! Ok, ok... I'll sleep... only if you close your eyes now. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi-nasai, Yayoi-san..." Sendoh closed his eyes and went to sleep with a smile. [5]

Yayoi went to bed and looked to her night table, where Sendoh's gift was still wrapped in its shiny crimson paper and white ribbons. She carefully opened the attached card and felt a blush coming as she read it:

_To Yayoi-san: _

_It's not everyday I meet someone like you. I hope that the next time our paths cross, we will no longer  look at each other as strangers. _

_Wishing you the very best on this day and for the ones that follow, _

_Akira._

She carefully unwrapped the gift, and it revealed to be a slim cherry-red pen to match her usual lipstick color. She no longer asked herself on how much he spent for it, as she turned the lights out, and inwardly laughed before she gave in to slumber.

_'Arigatou, Akira...'_

**THE END**

Notes:

- Well, I don't really know what to say! I mean, this is my very first Slam Dunk fic!

- I'm so clueless about Playstation... I'm not much into games, that's why!

- Actually, it would really be sweet if Yayoi and Sendoh got together [scuttles to the other end of the planet away from SenRu, SenKosh, SenMaki, Sen{Another SD chara} fans], but I myself don't really believe that they would engage in something really romantic. Well, I could just wish that I had enough writing talent and manipulative mind to come up with something and twist it to make a very convincing romance fic... but no.

- I am an also an eldest girl in the family too (as I write this, I'm in 2nd year college)! I have 2 younger brothers (one is a college freshman, and the other is a high school freshman), and my friends love pointing out my hairstyle similarity with Yayoi! I dunno, I never wrote anything on Wufei and Sally (Gundam Wing), but I just feel for the "frustrated coupling" of Yayoi and Sendoh... no, I'm the one frustrated.

- Anyways, onto the Blooper scenes...

**Blooper Scenes**

With many thanks to Coltopi

[1] Train Station:

DIRECTOR: Marker!

UOZUMI: [Approaches Hikoichi] Aida.

HIKOICHI: [Looks up at Uozumi... successfully manages the uncomfortable grin... then turns red... then...] GYA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

UOZUMI: [Points to Hikoichi, shakes his head]

DIRECTOR: Cut... let's do that again...

[After the usual 'ceremonies'...]

DIRECTOR: Take 3... Action!

UOZUMI: [Approaches Hikoichi]

HIKOICHI: [Bends over in laughter, slapping his knee and shaking his head]

DIRECTOR: Cut!

[After a while...]

DIRECTOR: Take 4... Action!

UOZUMI: [Walks into the scene]

HIKOICHI: [Turns around, snorts, leans onto Uozumi, shaking in laughter, randomly patting Uozumi's shoulder.]

DIRECTOR: [Sighs] Cut...

[2] Restaurant:

YAYOI: [Comes into the restaurant]

EVERYONE ELSE: [Looks at Yayoi]

YAYOI: [Trips in her heels and falls face flat on the ground] Ow...

KOSHINO: [Whispers to friends] We saw that...

[3] Terrace:

HIKOICHI: ... It's about Oneesan. She likes you, Sendoh.

SENDOH: I didn't know that...

HIKOICHI: Well, now  you know.

SENDOH: Let me let you in on a little secret [inches closer to Hikoichi]: You know who likes your sister?

HIKOICHI: Who?

SENDOH: Fukuda.

HIKOICHI: NANI?!?

SENDOH: Yeah! Like, he's even head over heels for her! He doesn't look like it, but he really does!

HIKOICHI: [Makes face] ...

[4] Carrying Hikoichi:

DIRECTOR: ... We'll make use of this dummy first, so you'll get the right feel for it. Don't worry, it's as heavy as Hikoichi.

YAYOI: Ok!

DIRECTOR: Positions, everyone! "Yayoi's Birthday Party" -- Act 3, scene 3, Take 1; Lights, camera, action!

YAYOI: [Adjusts herself to give the dummy a piggy-back ride...]

DUMMY: [Slips off and falls onto sleeping Sendoh]

YAYOI: Whoops!

SENDOH: [Pushes dummy off and places it right beside him again] I think you should try again, Yayoi-san.

DIRECTOR: Cut! Let's do that again!

[After a few minutes]

DRIECTOR: ... Take 2; Action!

[Yayoi manages to get the dummy away from the living room. In the hallway...]

DUMMY: [Falls off Yayoi's back]

YAYOI: [Stares at fallen dummy] ... s**t... [proceeds to pick up dummy by the collar and drags it all the way to the room, chucking it inside, slams the door, and claps the dust off her hands] ... good riddance.

[Off-set]

HIKOICHI: [Comes in]

KOSHINO: Hey, Hikoichi! That dummy's supposed to be you!

HIKOICHI: [Pales] Don't tell me she plans to do that to me too...

FUKUDA: Looks like it...

YAYOI: [Heard from afar] ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT DUMMY'S HEAVIER THAN UOZUMI!

DIRECTOR: Ok, ok... now where's Hikoichi so we can get wrap this scene up.

HIKOICHI: [Tries to escape, but is held back by Fukuda]

FUKUDA: Oh, no you're not.

[5] Sleeping Sendoh

SENDOH: ... Oyasumi-nasai, Yayoi-san. [Closes his eyes]

YAYOI: [Smiles, gets up.]

[Sendoh peeks, then shuts his eyes again as Yayoi turns around.]

YAYOI: [Makes her way again]

[Sendoh peeks again, then successfully shuts them in time as Yayoi turns around]

YAYOI: [Holds her breath, looking skeptically at Sendoh]

SENDOH: [Opens his eyes]

YAYOI: Gotcha!

SENDOH: Aaw, damn...

FUKUDA: That's a score of 6-2, Yayoi leading!

SENDOH: But she cheated!

YAYOI: You didn't mention anything in your mechanics about not turning around! I win again!

SENDOH: [Gets up from the couch, and pounds his fist on the pillow] I demand a re-match!

YAYOI: Anytime!

[Carpet from Yayoi's feet shifts, making her slip and fall onto Sendoh]

HIKOICHI: [Comes in] What are you guys doing?

FUKUDA: [Covers eyes with his hands and peeks from the spaces between his fingers] I'm not looking!

YAYOI: [Scrambles off Sendoh] We were playing!

HIKOICHI: [Skeptic] Suuuuuuuurrrre... [Goes away]

YAYOI: No, really! [Follows Hikoichi] Hey! What are you thinking?

SENDOH: I wonder what you three were thinking?

FUKUDA: How you wish you knew...

*** heh-heh... I just suck at humor...

Previous


End file.
